paralives_infofandomcom-20200214-history
Paralives
Paralives is a single-player interactive life simulation game, developed by Alex Massé and being released on steam. The game was first revealed on June 29, 2019. Like other Life Simulation games there is no end point to the game you choose the path the Para or family chooses and the possibles are endless. This game has everything needed for people that focus on the life of the Para(s) or people that are builders. It's your choice what happens to the Para(s). Para(s) require direction, by clicking, to have their needs, wants, and Life goals met. The game also allows people to create their own house in the build mode and buy objects for their house in buy mode. Official description Paralives is an upcoming doll house life simulation indie game for PC and Mac. In Paralives, you are free to build homes, create characters and manage their lives inside their homes and all around an open world town. The game features innovative build tools that are easy to use but powerful for advanced builders. The simulation mode allows players to explore a city full of events, people to meet and ways to make their characters evolve and live an happy life (or not, if they choose to)! Building a dream house requires a lot of flexible tools. In Paralives, builders are not limited to a grid. Players can build walls of any length and at any angles. Your perfect house contains curved or slanted walls? Paralives has the tools for that. You want to recreate your real life home? Use the in-game measuring tape to recreate the exact dimensions! You can also fully customize object colors and texture as well as the size of windows and furniture. Just select an object, pull the corner anchors and make that window larger or upgrade that single bed to a king bed! Creating the best life for your characters couldn’t be possible without enjoying what the town has to offer beyond the walls of their houses. That’s why Paralives let’s you explore a cozy open world neighborhood filled with shops, parks, work places and other interesting spots to discover and meet people. The name Paralives is a reference to parrallel lives, allowing players to live different virtual lives and build homes to stage them. - ''Alex Massé Neighborhood ''Main Article: Neighborhood All we know right now is that it will have open world, farms, pre-made lots/houses with an option to add your own, and seasons. The town or city will announce in the future. Open World Main Article: Open World Alex Mase described the open world as "We’ve got your back. Paralives offers a rich open world filled with possibilities! Focus on your career, love life, friends, family, children or the town’s community and well-being!" also saying "Put on your best outfit, call some friends and use your bike or car to meet them at the park, restaurant, beach, shop, mountain or anywhere, really!". Buy Mode Main Article: Buy Mode * Allows you to resize objects and change the parts of objects. * Place Objects to see objects. Design a Para Main Article: Design a Para You will be able to change facial features and genetic system. More information will be revealed later. Create-a-World It will be released in a update after the game is released. Build Mode Main Article: Build Mode * Just like the objects you can color and resize stairs, windows. * Instead of placing the lots down you can draw them out like you would with walls or floors. You can resize them by pull from the sides. The shape of the lots don't have to be a square or rectangle shape as log as you can draw it can be made. * There is a terrain tool which will let you change the land of the lot. * You will be able to build to the edge of the lot. * Columns * Color Ceilings * Curved Pools * Curved Walls * Doors * Exact angles of a wall * Floors * Optional grid * Plants * Split Level * Stairs ** L and U Stairs will be there too * Windows Lot Placement Instead of placing the lots down you can draw them out like you would with walls or floors. You can resize them by pull from the sides. The shape of the lots don't have to be a square or rectangle shape as log as you can draw it can be made. You will be able to create attached houses. You can change the lot size at anytime so you don't have to worry able one lot size. With the curve tool you will be able to make curve lots and angled lots. Alex has said at the moment what the prices of lots are "At the moment, prices are $142 per m^2 for every street. Having more expensive areas is a cool idea. ��" Create A Style Main Article: Create A Style You will be able to recolor objects with the Color wheel in both Buy Mode, Build Mode, and Create A Para more information will be release later. You also will be able to save swatches as presets/favorites. Parafolk Main Article: Parafolk More information will be revealed later. Ages Main Article: Life Stages There will be Life Stages in the Base More information will be revealed later. Needs/Motive Main Article: Motive They will be mix of how the Sims needs are but, at the same time have new features added. Pregnancy Main Article: Pregnancy More information will be revealed later. Traits Main Article: Traits More information will be revealed later. Wishes Main Article: Wishes More information will be revealed later. Lifetime Rewards Main Article: Lifetime Rewards More information will be revealed later. Skills Main Article: Skills More information will be revealed later. Adoption Main Article: Adoption There will be adoption in the base game. More information will be revealed later. Personalities Main Article: Personalities Personalities will be in the game in some shape or form. More information will be revealed later. Emotions Main Article:Emotions Emotions will be in the game in some shape or form. More information will be revealed later. Genetic System Main Article: Genetic System Parafolk will be able to pass down genetics and traits to their children. There will be genetic system in the base game. More information will be revealed later. Seasons/Weather Main Articles: Weather & Precipitation Season & Weather will be in the game at base it will have a impact on the gameplay and characters. More information will be revealed later. Animals Main Articles: Cats, Dogs, Horses, Pets Cats, Dogs, and Horses will be available at launch of the base game more information will be available later. * Horses will be able to be used as transportation. * Pets will be able to wear hats. (So far dogs are the only ones seen wearing them) Transportation Main Articles: Cars, Boats, Bikes, Horses Cars, Boats, Bikes, and Horses will be available at launch of the base game more information will be available later. Alex Massé also described about cars and small boats by saying "Small car-sized boats (and cars) are premade and not buildable :)" Careers/School Main Articles: Career, School There will be a school for children and teens. The Careers in the base pack will most likely be rabbit holes and active careers will appear after the launch of the base. More information will be revealed later. Game tools Main Article: Custom Content Custom Content will be allowed and be used with the steam workshop More information will be revealed later. Cultures Alex spoke about cultures in the game "Yes, there will be ethnicities and elements of different cultures :)" Steam achievements Main Article: Achievements It has been confirmed that there will be Steam achievements at base or after the release. Time Scale/Aging Setting Main Article: Settings Alex had this to say about it "Details regarding aging and the time scale are still being tweaked and will be announced later :) But players will be able to change the aging and time speed!" Story Progression There will be a feature similar to story progression More information will be revealed later. Alex had this to say about story progression "To make the neighborhood feel alive, it’s important for other characters to live their own lives. That’s why I aim for them to be able to get promoted at work, fall in love, have kids, etc." Radio stations Main Article: Radio stations', List of songs in Paralives'' There will be radio stations and songs for Paralives. Parafolks will be able to listen and dance to every music. Alex said "I plan on commissioning 1 or multiple people to make a soundtrack :)". Measurement Main Article: Measurement The measurements for the game that has been seen so far is meters, feet, bananas, and Texas. Steam Workshop You will be able to upload and share houses and characters on the Steam Workshop. Gallery |-|Screenshots= Paralives Objects.jpg|Screenshot of a house Paralives_Screenshot_1.png|Screenshot of outside of house Paralives_Screenshot_2.png|Screenshot of Park Paralives_Screenshot_3.png|Screenshot of Boat/Houseboat File:Paralives_Screenshot_4.png|Screenshot of Upgraded graphics and Tablecloth File:Pets_and_Cafe.jpg|Screenshot of Pets and Cafes |-|Videos= Build Tools Curved Walls and Split-Level-1|left|Curved Walls and Split-Level Window and Curtain Resizing|Window and Curtain Resizing Paralives - Creating and Editing Lots|Creating and Editing Lots Paralives - Resize, Stack and Flip Objects|Resize, Stack and Flip Objects Trivia External links '''Official Paralives PRESS KIT Paralives Website Paralives Twitter Alex Massé Twitter Paralives Instagram Paralives Facebook Paralives Patreon Paralives Youtube Paralives Discord Community The Paralives Hub The Paralives Hub Twitter The Paralives Hub Facebook The Paralives Hub Instagram Category:Games Category:Paralives